You shouldn't kiss me like this
by Angelofthe619
Summary: This is a one shot based on the song


**You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This**

**This story is based on Tobey Keith's song 'You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This'**

**I DON'T OWN any of the charactures or the song!**

**This is my first fic so I hope you like it**

Mickie James Quickley pushed through the crowded halls sunday night after rehearsels for raw the next day trying to get to her destination.

Mickie turned down a corridor of of the main halls and sighed in relife as she approached the door she was looking for.

Stopping to smooth her hair she knocked on the door and immediatly smiled seeing none other then "The World Heavy Weight Champion" John Cena opening the door

"Hey M.J what's up?" John asked smiling back at the Verginia native.

M.J was a nickname only John used for Mickie and it made her smile everytime she herd it.

"Nothing much just came to make sure you were alright" Mickie said walking into his locker room and sitting ont he couch.

"I'm fine just stiff in the neck and shoulder area...ain't nothing I'm not used to" John said rubbing his neck as he sat beside her.

"Here let me help you out with that your hands are all rough" Mickie said removing his hand as she started to rub his neck and shoulders.

"That's not what you said a few weeks back when I gave you that foot rub now is it" John said winking at her.

"Now see no wonder our friends don't belive us when we say we like each other only as friends.....it's because of things like that being said" Micke said stopping rubbing his neck.

"What I know that you wouldn't let me come near your feet if I had sandpaper hands and didn't have a gentle side to me" John said to his defence.

"I know...your right John I just don't know how much more i can take of all the questioning and prying into to a supposed secret relationship that everyone seems to think we have" Mickie said running a hand through her hair.

"Come on Girl stop stressing over this we know the truth and it aint like your the only one they come and bug about this you just gotta relax and shrug it off......not take things to heart." John said truthfully leaning back into the couch still looking at Mickie.

"How do you do it?" Mickie asked laying down and putting her head on John's lap looking up at him.

"Do what?" John asked confused.

"Make everything seem so easy" Mickie finished.

"I just stay calm and try not to let things ge to me" John said simpley.

Mickie just let out a sigh and smiled at him Knowing that he was right and she was just freaking out over nothing.

There was a comfortable silence in the room as they just looked at each other smiling.

"Hey M.J?" John said breaking the silence.

"Ya John?"Mickie answered.

"There is something i forgot to tell you that really helps me stay calm and collected" John stopped.

"What?" Mickie asked sitting up and looking at him.

"It helps when you hang out with a kick ass girl like you" John said truthfully giving her a nudge.

"Aww that is so cute...and you are single why again?" Mickie asked blushing a little.

"Cause...Well I haven't found the girl that captures my muse so to speak" John said relizing that for the first time he felt weird around Mickie.

"Well mabey you should clean you eyes out and look infront of you dude" a firmiliar voice said.

"Phil?....What the hell?"John said surprised.

"Wholey crap ever herd of knocking?.....How much did you here anyways?" Mickie asked startled.

"Relax..Relax I just got here and just a tip "romeo" if you want some alone time then mabey you should shut and lock your door next time" Phil brooks better known as CM Punk pointed out chuckling.

"Oops sorry my bad John I was the last one in and I didn't shut the door all the way I guess"Mickie said sheepishly as she got up.

No worries M.J it aint like he waled into anything special just to friends chilling" John said to their defence standing up himself.

"Right all friends stare googley eyed at each other" Phil said rolling his eyes.

"John's right Phil we wern't doing anything special so just drop it okay Punk! just leave it alone"Mickie said quickley walking to the door.

M.J wait up!" John said knowing she was getting really upset.

"Ya Mickie I was just playing around stop taking things so seriously just relax" Phil said feeling bad that Mickie took offence to his teasing.

"Well there is only so far a subject can be stretched before it isn't funny anymore Phil....I gotta go" Mickie said quickley feeling the tears building up in her eyes as she gave John a hug goodbye.

"M.J please don't leave when your so upset I hate seeing you like this" John whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry John I just need some time to myself to cool off I'll text you later" Mickie whispered back as she slowley let go and ran down the hall.

John stood there watching till Mickie was out of sight and sighed a heavy sigh as he turned to Phil.

"Listen I don't know how that got so outta hand but before all this happened I was just comming here to say that tonite is the couples dance at the bar down the street but you don't have to be with anyone just come anyways we are all going at 8 so I'll see you there right?" Phil asked putting a hand out.

"We will see what I feel like when the time comes later Phil" John said grabbing his and and bring him in for a friendly hug and grabbing his things and leaving.

Phil just look at John and wondered what was bothering his friend so much as he walked the opiste way down the hall.

Mickie got to the hotel and quickley got in the elevator and up to her room immediatley colappsing on the floor as soon as she got into the room.

'Why didn't John;s words bother me so much tonite?......I know he would never say anything to hurt me but hearing him say that our time together is nothing special really got to me.' Mickie thought to herself then suddenly her phone was beeping indicating that she had a text message.

Mickie wiped her eyes and seen the message was from John.

'Hey M.J just checking up seeing if you need me cause you got me worried sick about you girl.

I have never seen you blow up like that over someone teasing about us being a couple....I thought we had a good talk before Phil got there about exactly this kind of stuff.

Please text me back telling me your okay and just remember if you need me I'm only a phone call away

your boy John'

Mickie couldn't help but smile even if John wasn't with her he always knew what to say and that is what she loved about him.

'Love....OMG! I am falling for John arn't I? This can't be happening he is my bestfriend I can't fall for him but I think it's to late'

Mickie thought frantically to herself.

Before mickie could responde to the text there was a knock on the door.

"Crap!" Mickie said quickley wiping any remanding tears off her face taking a deep breath when suddenly she herd the lock being opened.

Mickie was confused who had a key to her hotel room....then suddenly she almost got hit with the door as Candice Michelle and Maria Killenis her two bestfriends walked in.

"Candy?Ria? how did you get the key to my hotel room?" Mickie asked shocked.

"Candy asked for it and the man at the reception gave it to her"Maria said truthfully.

"He just gave it to you?" Mickie asked not beliving it.

"Well okay mabey i used a bit of pursuation but it was for a good cause" Candice said in defence.

"Oh whatever I hoestly don't have the energy to argue" Mickie said plopping down on the closest chair.

"Well perk up Micks our hair appointments are in a half hour and your driving....then we get our outfits from the fitters, have a bite to eat and be at the club for 8 remember?" Maria asked smiling.

"Oh right I'm sorry but I think I'm going to have to cancle on this one I really don;t feel up to it sorry" Mickie said truthfully.

"Oh no you don't I'll drive but your going" Candice said as Maria and her dragged Mickie out of her hotel room.

Later that night it was 7:45pm and John was staring at his phone waiting for a response but it never came.

"Hey John if you stare at it anymore I think you'll put a hole right through it man" Jeff Hardy said jokingly patting him on the shoulder.

"Ya if you put it in your pocket it won't walk away or anything you know that right?" Matt joined in.

"You guys are right I was just waiting for something to come through" John said sighing as he put the phone in it's case.

"Then you better look towards the door cause here it comes" phil said smirking as he pointed towards the door as they all watched Candice,Maria and Mickie come through the door.

Maria and Candice immidiatley took Mickie to the dance floor and as they started to dance to "When I Grow Up by the Pussy Cat Dolls".

John watched and noticed Mickie wasn't dancing like she normally would so he put his drink down and started making his way to her.

By the time John got to her the song changed into a slow song "You Shouldn't kiss me like this by toby Keith" John found it to be a perfect opertunity to talk to Mickie so he tapped her on the shoulder.

Mickie never noticed he was there and when she turned around for the first time in her life she was speechless infront of the man she has called her bestfriend pretty much since Trish retired.

"May I have this dance?" John asked smiling as he extended his hand to Mickie.

"Yes I would love to" Mickie finally said as she placed her hand in his.

John lead her to the dance floor as Candice,Maria,Phil,Matt and Jeff watched them with knowing looks.

I've got a funny feeling  
The moment that your lips touched mine  
Something shot right through me  
My heart skipped a beat in time

There's a different feel about you tonight  
It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things  
I even think I saw a flash of light  
It felt like electricity

"M.J did you get my text earlier?" John asked

"Ya I did but as soon as I did Candy and Ria came a dragged me out to get ready for tonite so I didn't get the chance to text you back" Mickie explained.

"No worries I just thought you were still upset about what happened earlier"John said cautiousley.

"'No your text really helped me through it but it also made me relize something i never seen before" Mickie said as she bit her lip and unknowly started shaking a little.

"I'm glad but what did you relize that would make you shake like you are now?" John asled pulling her closer.

Mickie got lost in john's eyes as John did in hers as well and before they knew it there lips connected.

This kiss ended quickley as Mickie relized what just happened.

"Oh my god! I have to go" Mickie said pushing away from John and despertly looking for the nearest exit.

You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around

They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again

John grabbed her arm and gentley spun her around back into his arms.

"M.J there is something that i just relized and I can't let you walk away without knowing if what you relized is the same" John said determine not to let her go.

"John I....I relized that when you said that our time together was nothing special to Phil today it hurt so bad and made me relize how much I truley have fallen in love with you" Mickie said as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Mickie the only reason why I said that was to get Phil off the subject of us being together cause I can't bare to see you upset" John explained taking his thub and wiping a tear off her cheek.

"John I..."

"Mickie I just relized I have been living a lie and that I love you too and if you want me as more then a friend I'm yours for the taking cause I have found my muse" John said looking at the women in his arms.

Everybody swears we make the perfect pair  
But dancing is as far as it goes  
Girl you've never moved me quite  
The way you moved me tonight  
I just wanted you to know  
I just wanted you to know

"Of corse I'll take you" Mickie said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him with all the passion she had.

John held her close and kissed her back with matching passion as everyone watched shocked.

You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around

They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again  
Kiss me again


End file.
